Mufasa (Król Lew; 1994)
Mufasa to postać z serii Król Lew. Opis Osobowość Już jako młody lew Mufasa odznaczał się cechami przywódcy w porównaniu do swojego młodszego i nieodpowiedzialnego brata. Król Lew jest na tyle dojrzały, że stawia wartości królestwa wyżej niż swoje. Mufasa jest odważnym lwem. Ceni sobie swoich bliskich i rzuca się na ratunek swojemu synowi, aby go ocalić. Wzbudza szacunek nawet u hien, boją się również jego imienia. Siła fizyczna Mufasy jest nie tylko symbolem władzy, ale i wytrzymałości, gdyż potrafił pokonać sam trzy hieny. Pomimo swojej siły i poważnej postawy, Mufasa jest również zabawny i przyjacielski. Posiada szacunek nawet dla zwierząt, które nie są lwami. Mufasa jest również mądry i pouczający. Przygotowuje syna do jego przyszłej roli króla. Ostatecznie jest gotów poświęcić własne życie w obronie rodziny. Tak naprawdę można odnieść wrażenie, że Mufasa wyjątkowo źle traktuje brata. Jest w stosunku do niego agresywny, co widać na początku filmu oraz w angielskim komiksie ,,Trudno o dobre rady" gdzie praktycznie jest gotów rzucić się na Skazę. Po za tym od dzieciństwa dawał mu odczuć, że to on jest wybrańcem, co wzbudzało nienawiść młodszego księcia. Zdecydowanie inaczej sprawy miały się w jego kontakcie z Simbą. Wprawdzie władca nad życie kochał swojego jedynego syna, do tego stopnia, że wręcz go rozpieszczał, co widać, gdy na przykład po spotkaniu z hienami nie ukarał go porządnie, tylko obrócił sytuację w żart, to nie jest idealnym ojcem. Niemal zawsze traktował syna pobłażliwie i jak małe dziecko, rzadko też wierzył mu na słowo. Nie potrafił zauważyć, że jego idealna i dorosła postawa po prostu czasem rani lewka, a nawet najbardziej widoczne problemy młodego nie robiły na nim wrażenia. Mufasa często też ,,wrabiał" syna w coś, czego ten nie chciał, a nawet był skłonny do skarcenia go przy innych lwiątkach. Takie zachowania można zauważyć w komiksach ,, Królewskie Oszustwo" , ,,Biały Skarb*" , ,,Nowy Brat Simby", Niezwykły Chór, ,,Spadająca Gwiazda", ,,Znów się Uśmiechnij", ,,Simba wraca do Domu"* oraz ,,Simba i Kwiat Odwagi*" Mufasa czasem zdecydowanie przesadza z uwielbieniem dla Zazu. Król niezwykle troszczy się o swego majordomusa, bywa też, że go przecenia. Zdaje się przymykać oko na jego błędy i nie obchodzi go, że Simba po prostu nie lubi dzioborożca. *''te komiksy nie zostały wydane w Polsce.'' Wygląd Mufasa jest bardzo wysokim i masywnym lwem. Gdy stoi koło swojego młodszego brata można dostrzec, że jest wyższy. Ma potężne ramiona z umięśnionymi łapami. Siła fizyczna Mufasy jest ukazana w całym filmie. Najpierw atakuje hieny w obronie syna, a następnie rzuca się pod pędzące stado gnu. Jego futro jest koloru złota, a jego łapy, pysk i podbrzusze są w kolorze jasnobrązowym. Mufasa ma bujną czerwoną grzywę, która rozciąga się do jego klatki piersiowej. Jego oczy są czerwonawo-brązowe. Historia [[A Tale of Two Brothers|'A Tale of Two Brothers']] Mufasa po raz pierwszy pojawia się razem z Ahadim i Taką, kiedy król karci hieny za próbę dodatkowego polowania. Wtedy poznają Rafikiego, który przybył na Lwią Ziemię, żeby kontynuować naukę magii. Mufasa nazywa swojego brata "prymitywem" za jego nieuprzejme zachowanie w stosunku do przybyłego. Król Ahadi zaprosił Rafikiego na rozmowę o problemach na Lwiej Ziemi, gdyż sądził, że wiedza pawiana może być przydatna. Potem, gdy Rafiki ułożył się spać na półce z lwami, zaczyna rozmawiać z Mufasą. Po krótkiej rozmowie powiedzieli sobie "dobranoc" i zasnęli, ale Rafikiego niebawem obudziła kobra. Mufasa zareagował gwałtownie, ale Rafiki kazał mu nic nie robić i sam uspokoił węża. Mufasa był zaskoczony. Następnego dnia Mufasa idzie za namową Taki na polowanie razem z nim. Brat mówi mu, by spotkali się za chwilkę przy Pięciu Skałach. W tym czasie Taka spotyka hieny, rozmawia z nimi, na koniec oznajmiając, że będą mieli swoje jedzenie, a także zabawę. Mufasa skrada się do wodopoju, gdzie znajduje się bawół Boma. Lew zaczyna rozmowę z bawołem, by przekonać go, by dzielił się wodą z innymi. Nagle Taka wyłania się z trawy i ryczy. Mówi, że jak Boma nie podzieli się wodopojem to stanie do walki z Mufasą. Bawół zaczyna szarżować, a zaskoczony Mufasa ucieka. Biegnie z Rafikim na plecach. Przeskoczyli na drugą stronę wąwozu, a Boma do niego wpadł. W tym samym czasie reszta bawołów atakowała Takę. Mufasa się przeraził i popędził bratu z odsieczą. Taka został ranny. Powiadomiony przez Zuzu Ahadi dotarł na miejsce razem z armią słoni i innych zwierząt. Mufasa podbiegł do ojca mówiąc mu, że Taka jest ranny. Taka dorobił się skazy na lewym policzku, którą będzie nosił do końca życia. Mufasa zapytał brata, dlaczego rozzłościł Bomę. Taka odpowiada, że zrobił to by wpakować Mufasę w kłopoty i policzyć się z ojcem za złamanie obietnicy. Ahadi stwierdza, że młodszy syn musi pozbyć się gniewu, który nim rządzi i że rana na oku będzie mu o tym przypominać. Taka na początku się złości, ale potem się uspokaja i przyznaje ojcu rację. Mówi do Mufasy, żeby od teraz nazywał go Skazą. [[Król Lew|'Król Lew']] Jest królem Lwiej Ziemi, pierwsze jego pojawienie to prezentacja jego syna i następcy tronu Simby. Gdy ten podrasta Mufasa uczy go rządzenia oraz podstaw Kręgu Życia. Zabrania synowi chodzenia na Cmentarzysko Słoni ten jednak się go nie słucha namówiony przez knującego jego brata Skazę. Mufasa ratuje Simbę i Nalę przed hienami, po czym odbywa poważną rozmowę z następcą tronu o odwadze, jednak szybko zmienia się to w zabawę, a wtedy Mufasa przekazuję mu wiedzę od ojca mówiąc, że gwiazdy to wszyscy zmarli Królowie którzy w razie potrzeby pomogą mu. Skaza obmyśla nowy plan dzięki któremu pozbędzie się brata i bratanka oraz zostanie Królem - zwabia nieświadomego Simbę do wąwozu kłamiąc iż jego ojciec zaraz przyjdzie bo ma niespodziankę, a w rzeczywistości idzie kazać hienom przestraszyć antylopy by wbiegły do wąwozu. Gdy to mu się udaje biegnie do brata by go ostrzec i Mufasa biegnie na ratunek synowi którego ratuje przed stratowaniem położył go na półce skalnej sam nie dał rady się tam wspiąć i próbował na wyższej gdzie stał Skaza prosił go o pomoc w wspinaczce ten jednak chwyta go za łapy i zruca pod kopyta antylop co powoduje jego śmierć. Potem pojawia się już jako duch by przekonać syna do powrotu do domu i odzyskaniu należnego mu tronu. Ostatni raz widzimy go jako światło nad dzieckiem Simby. Komiksy Występuje w kilku komiksach odgrywa w nich drugo- i trzecioplanowe role. [[Król Lew 2|'Król Lew 2']] Jego rola jest symboliczna. Ukazuje się na prezentacji jako duch patrząc na swoją wnuczkę Kiarę. Potem już dopiero pod koniec filmu gdy mówi do syna iż słusznie postąpił oraz cytuje jego słowa "oni my to jedno". [[Król Lew 3|'Król Lew 3']] Występuje w kilku urywkach a mianowicie prezentacja Simby, bieg na ratunek jemu przed hienami oraz gdy ukazuje się synowi z namową do walki o tron. [[Lwia Straż: Powrót|'Lwia Straż: Powrót']] Ukazuje się Kionowi przekonując go iż nadaje się na nowego lidera straży. [[Lwia Straż (serial)|'Lwia Straż (serial)']] Dalej ukazuje się Kion'owi udzielając mu rad i motywując go. Ciekawostki mały|257x257px|Mufasa jako duch i Kion * W King of Kalahari pojawia się postać o imieniu Król Brond. On najprawdopodobniej był wczesną wersją Mufasy. * Mufasa był wyjątkowo ,,dużym" lwem. * Początkowo Mufasa miał śpiewać piosenkę zatytułowaną ,,Królem Być", ale nie pasowała ona do głosu James'a Earl Jones, więc ją wycięto. * Pojawił się w Lwia Straż: Powrót, a głos pod niego podkładał James Earl Jones, tak jak w poprzednich częściach. * Występuje w serialu Lwia Straż, lecz w angielskiej wersji ma wtedy inny dubbing. * Mufasa nie zawsze jest wspaniałym ojcem. przykładowo, w komiksie ,,Królewskie oszustwo" okłamał Simbę, nie biorąc pod uwagę konsekwencji, a w ,,Zebra w przebraniu" nie chce słuchać swojego syna * Co ciekawe James Earl Jones dubbingował nie tylko Mufasę ale również Dartha Vadera w ,,Gwiezdnych Wojnach". Galeria Mufasa.jpg Mufasa1.jpg Mufasas.jpg Mufasa2.png Tlk_hd_4169.jpeg|Duch Mufasy w pierwszej części filmu. Simbas_pride_0089.jpg|Duch Mufasy w TLK2. Kion Mufasa Nala Simba.png|Duch Mufasy w serialu Lwia Straż. Król Lew wszystkie postacie.png|Wszystkie postacie z filmu A Tale of Two Brothers.jpg|Młody Mufasa i Taka/Skaza na okładce książki 466px-Ahadi and Rafiki.png|Młody Mufasa, Ahadi i Rafiki SarabiMufasaFriendInNeed.png|Młody Mufasa i Sarabi mufasas.gif mufasa.gif duch mufasa.gif en:Mufasa es:Mufasa fr:Mufasa it:Mufasa nl:Mufasa pt-br:Mufasa ru:Муфаса Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serii Król Lew Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Król Lew Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Król Lew 2: Czas Simby Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Król Lew 3: Hakuna Matata